A Jedi's Legacy
by the-writer1988
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were legends. Together they saved the galaxy and changed the Jedi Order. Years later, they are remembered. Part of my 'A Mother's Love universe'. Complete!
1. Kenobi Tales

**A/N) Hello all... welcome back! This is the final story in my 'A Mother's Love' universe. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Title:** A Jedi's Legacy

 **Author:** the-writer1988

 **Rating:** K+

 **Summary:** Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were legends. Together they saved the galaxy and changed the Jedi Order. Years later, they are remembered. Part of my 'A Mother's Love universe'.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. Everything associated with it belongs to Disney.

 **Author Notes:** This is the last story of my 'A Mother's Love' universe. This story is in the same vein as 'Goodbye Mother' was. The only difference is that the subjects being remembered are first, Obi-Wan and then Anakin. This story is designed to wrap up the AU universe that I have created.

* * *

 **One**

 **Kenobi Tales**

The body lay concealed in the stone coffin, standing upon the pyre. Flames would soon consume the coffin, returning the body to the light of the Force. However, though life had left that body, the memory of the man he had been would continue to live on, not just in the thoughts of his loved ones, but in history as well.

A tall, grey-haired man stood beside the coffin, one wrinkled hand resting on top of the coffin, the other hanging loosely at his side. His head was bowed in a gesture of respect. His hair was still in the customary shoulder length had had worn for most of his adult life. A slight smile tugged at the corner of the man's mouth, and for the first time since Obi-Wan Kenobi's death, Anakin Skywalker smiled.

He remembered Obi-Wan telling him to get it cut as it made him look stupid. Anakin had always maintained that his hair style made him younger then he was. Obi-Wan always told him he was denying age, something Anakin had contested against quite vocally. Obi-Wan had gone grey quite early, but his had been a distinguished grey rather than the old age grey Anakin now sported.

Anakin sighed, letting out a short breath of air. He had known this day would come, had even prepared himself for it, but still, despite losing loved ones and coming to terms with the imminent loss of his best friend – his brother- Anakin still found it difficult.

The bond that had been a part of him ever since he was nine years old was now silent. No longer would he feel or sense Obi-Wan's emotions. Nor would he ever hear his Master's voice reverberating around his brain. The bond was in tatters, broken the moment Obi-Wan had passed.

There was a gap, a gaping hole where Obi-Wan should have been. A void which made Anakin feel incomplete.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had succumbed to death three days before. He had been old, living past the expected age of normal humans, existing well into his one-hundred's – a perk of being a Jedi. The connection to the Force enabled Force-sensitive individuals to survive past the expected age of their own race.

Obi-Wan had lived to one-hundred and twenty-two.

Despite medical advancements, most human lifespans lived to around a hundred years. A human Jedi had the chance of living another few decades.

Sixteen years his junior, Anakin was one-hundred and six. Already he was feeling old, a sense he had felt since Obi-Wan's death. Once again, he took in a deep breath, trying to push back the unsettling feeling that was settling in his stomach.

"Dad?"

Anakin turned to see his oldest son – Luke – behind him. Obi-Wan's passing had hit Luke hard as he had learnt everything about the Force and how to be a Jedi from him. Luke's bond with Obi-Wan was different from Anakin's, however it was still a strong one. One, that like Anakin's own bond with his former Master, had been shattered.

"What is it, Luke?"

Luke swallowed. He had a few lines on his face and his hair was grey. His blue eyes had not dulled since the moment Anakin had first seen them when his son had been born. "Should I feel empty like I do?"

Anakin nodded. "Your bond with your Master is broken. I feel like it too."

Luke bit his lip. Clearly he was chewing something over, unsure of whether to say what he wanted to, to his father. Even in his early eighties, Luke still found it difficult to discuss Force matters with his father.

"What is it?" queried Anakin, knowing the only way he was going to get an answer from his son was to ask.

"I didn't feel like this when mum died." Luke sounded ashamed to admit that piece of information but Anakin understood.

Padmé Skywalker had passed away twelve years ago after a long illness. She had been ninety-eight. Her death had rocked Anakin hard but through the help of Obi-Wan, the loss had been lessened and he had come to accept it. Obi-Wan had understood Anakin's pain, for Satine had died a decade before Padmé. Obi-Wan's strength had supported Anakin through his own loss.

"You didn't have a Force bond with her," answered Anakin. "Your mother was not Force sensitive. She may have carried you, gave birth to you, but you never had that deep connection with her as you did with Obi-Wan. You forged the connection between yourself and Obi-Wan before you were born."

"But… you and mum had a connection…" answered Luke knowingly.

"That's because I made one," explained Anakin. "Just like you've done with Mara."

"But Mara is a Jedi. It was inevitable. But mum wasn't," Luke pointed out.

Anakin could see where Luke was coming from and he leaned forward. "Luke, I was the Chosen One. I could do things that ordinary Jedi couldn't. I saved Obi-Wan's life, tied him to me, kept him alive which has never been replicated since. Your mother was there for me when that happened. I could sense her and we became tied together despite her lack of Force talent. You know I am deeply attuned to the Force in other ways Jedi are not. I can sense and forge bonds with those that do have the ability to touch the Force. I had the same bond with my mother. Luke, you haven't had the circumstances I've had to be able to sense your mother in the same way I could." Anakin gripped his son on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad." He could sense the feelings through their bond. "Your loved your mother and that is the most important thing of all."

Luke sighed. He had never experienced a Force-related-bond death.

Anakin had, had his mother and his wife's loss to prepare him for the time when Obi-Wan passed on.

"When will the pain go away?" asked Luke.

Anakin squeezed his shoulder. "When you accept they are always with us, not in spirit and not in mind, but always remembered in our hearts."

* * *

Leia Solo sat in the front row of the chamber; her right hand curled into the left of her other half. She looked at Han as they both watched her father and her twin talk over the coffin of their deceased mentor. Leia hadn't been as close to Obi-Wan Kenobi as her father and brother had been. Taught the Jedi arts by Ahsoka Tano, Leia had found most of her Jedi life had been spent away from the Master's. She remembered being taught Force exercises when she had first come to the Temple as a young girl by Obi-Wan, but his involvement in her life had been limited due to her own choice and life-path.

Choosing to become a Jedi and work within the political arena of the Republic had led Leia away from her compatriots. Though she had mentored under Obi-Wan for a year when she had taken up the position of the Jedi representative to the Senate, she still felt that she didn't know the man as well as her father and twin did. Obi-Wan had been there to guide her, but he had let her make her own mistakes and learn from them. It was the only way for her to make the role her own and she had always been grateful to him for giving her the opportunity to work it out on her own without his interference.

He had, though, been there for her if she had needed advice. Fiercely independent, Leia had barely gone to him for help whilst he watched from the side-lines for the year she had been taught by him, only passing advice when he felt she absolutely needed it or when she asked for it. Leia had learned a lot from her own mother, skills she had put to good use when she had taken over Obi-Wan's position in the Senate.

"Hey, you alright, sweetheart?" Han squeezed her hand gently. "You look kinda lost there."

Leia shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just… Even though Obi-Wan has been a part of my family for years, I never really knew him like dad and Luke do. I had that year working with him but in the end it was mostly me learning as I went along. Obi-Wan wasn't a big part of my life as I thought he was. On reflection, I barely know him at all. Sure, I know he and dad were very close – brothers even – but to me? He was closer to Luke than I ever was. Most of my adult life I've been in the Senate rather than a proper part of the Jedi Order. I haven't spent a lot of time around him. Luke made a bond with him when he was just a baby – I never did. Luke was his apprentice, like dad was. They both have that connection, one that I never forged. I have one with Ahsoka, one with dad but not one with Obi-Wan. I learned a lot from Obi-Wan but really only though observing rather than actual teaching. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today. It's strange. He's always been a part of our family, from the moment I was born and yet I do not have a strong connection towards him. You've had more contact with him over the years than I ever did."

Han shrugged. "Only 'cos I was a fighter pilot in your dad's squadron. And 'cos Obi-Wan was a part of the squadron too when he wanted to be."

"And," Leia emphasised, "you did save them both."

"That feels such a long time ago," murmured Han.

"It is. You're getting old now. Nearly ninety-six but you don't look it," responded Leia, looking up at her husband. He had gone grey years ago but had maintained a youthful look. Only his eyes showed his true age for his face barely held any wrinkles on them. "You may have been an outlaw but you proved you were a true citizen of the Republic when you saved my dad and Master Kenobi. And they rewarded you with a position that you thought you would never get."

Han smiled. "I was barely an outlaw."

"You smuggled spice," pointed out Leia. "For several years."

Han shrugged. "That's immaterial."

Leia shook her head in slight amusement. "Sometimes I wonder if not being accepted to any fighter squadron after you graduated was the will of the Force. When we first met, I sensed a connection that we were always meant to meet."

Han raised his eyebrows. "You know I don't believe in destiny."

"And yet you married the daughter of a Jedi who did have a destiny," she replied, winking at him. "How can you dispute destiny when there is proof of one?"

Han frowned. He stayed silent for a few minutes until he found the correct answer. "I don't believe in destiny twining us together then. Your father may have had some destiny but there was no destiny for us. Just blind luck. I saved your dad and Kenobi because it was the right thing to do. I didn't bank on them doing anything for me. I was happy they would let me go my own way without any repercussions. I may have been a smuggler, Leia, but I wasn't smuggling anything illegal."

"Spice is illegal, Han. You were ferrying that," she replied. "They should have arrested you."

"But they didn't," he pointed out, winking at her.

Leia sighed. "Only because you saved them." She glanced over at the coffin, where her father and brother still conversed with one another. "Do you still remember it? Meeting them for the first time?"

"Sure. It's ingrained in my memory. They'd been taken by a bunch of pirates who wanted to make an example of them for interfering with their slave trade runs. I just happened to be the pilot who was delivering spice to that group. I saw two men being hurt and hunted for no reason. I don't agree with the slave trade either. I stepped in 'cos I knew I could help. I didn't do it for the benefit." He smiled cheekily at her. "Though the reward I got was more than I imagined…"

Leia frowned. "Han. That is inappropriate for a funeral."

"Sorry, sweetheart," grinned Han. It sounded like he didn't have any remorse over his words. "Without Kenobi, you and I wouldn't be here together. I gotta be grateful for that."

* * *

A few places away from their cousin Leia, sat three other Jedi. The first was Tian, the oldest child of Obi-Wan and Satine, now at the distinguished age of eighty-two. Beside her sat the youngest Skywalker child, Ben, both were the same age. To his right was Kinlan-Jinn, the youngest Kenobi, in his middle seventies. They all wore Jedi robes, and they all had one thing in common: all of them had, had a mental link with Obi-Wan Kenobi, which had shattered upon his death.

The three Jedi had leaned on one another to support themselves.

Tian brushed reddish hair out of her face and turned to look at her cousin. "Ben, do you feel like someone is watching us?"

Ben nodded. "I do."

"Doesn't it feel like dad?" asked Kinlan-Jinn.

Ben frowned. "Obi-Wan wasn't my dad. He was my Master. But I know what you mean. I sense him to. Or something like him."

A slight smile tugged at Tian's lips. "It feels reassuring knowing that while he is gone, dad will always be with us, no matter where we are or what we do. I will always remember the day we became Jedi Knights. Dad was so proud of us."

Yeah…" Kinlan-Jinn remembered, "his face with that smile of his… his eyes proud of what we had achieved. We were part of the first generation of children of the Jedi to attain Knighthood. We showed that the system our father fought so hard to establish worked. We proved him right when he stood by the idea that attachments are not a hinder to Jedi if they are raised in the right way. Now we have to carry on his work."

"No matter what happens to us," added Ben, "the legacy of the Kenobi and Skywalker lines will live on. Years from now, Master Kenobi will be remembered. As will my dad. Without them this future wouldn't be possible. And neither of us would be here without him."

* * *

Over the years the younger sister of Anakin Skywalker and his former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano had become close friends. The one thing they had in common was how much they liked to tease the older Jedi. Kia had aged well. Despite her advancing years only a few wrinkles decorated her face and her eyes still shone with youthful abundance. However she was dying of a rare disease that not even the best doctors in the Republic could halt. She knew she had a few years left unless the disease increased its activity but it was still scary to be at a funeral and know that the next family one was likely to be hers. Still, she had led a good life. She had married a lovely man and they had run a restaurant together in the Senatorial district of Coruscant.

Kia and her husband hadn't had any children instead choosing to help the orphaned and the abandoned children that needed homes. The couple had spent many hours out of their restaurant helping to find suitable homes for those that had no other family. At one point Kia and her husband had nearly adopted one of the orphans but had chosen to bequeath the child to a family that had been more desperate than them for children.

Kia and Ahsoka's friendship had formed when Kia had started to find Force-sensitive children among the orphans. Ahsoka had been the conduit from the Temple to which they had talked through before turning the children over to the Jedi Order. It was at this time, in Kia's early twenties that their bond as friends began to grow and mature.

"What's your earliest memory?" asked Ahsoka suddenly, breaking the silence around them.

"Hmm?" mused Kia. "That's difficult. Of Obi-Wan, you mean?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Naturally."

Kia contemplated her memory. What was the earliest memory she had of Obi-Wan? Memories degraded with time. "I don't know. I have a few memories of my childhood with Obi-Wan, but they are scattered and I don't know what order they go in. But there is one memory I will always remember, no matter how scary it was."

"The Jedi Temple trip when you were a child" guessed Ahsoka.

Kia nodded solemnly. "Yeah… I know it was Asajj Ventress who saved me when Darth Maul was strangling me but it was Obi-Wan who fought him and killed him. I had always looked up to Obi-Wan before then… But I looked up to him even more after that. I don't like remembering that trip but I do." She brushed a bit of grey hair out of her face. "But I got over it." She cocked her head to the side. "What about you?"

"Well… I was very young… three or four I think. It's one of my earliest memories. I had only been at the Jedi Temple for a very short while – maybe a few months? I remember hearing rumours that a Padawan had defeated a Sith Lord. And that's when I first saw Obi-Wan, just after he had returned from Naboo. I remember watching him walk across the hall, this Knight with so much responsibility on his shoulders," explained Ahsoka. "Even though I was young and could barely control the power inside me, I could feel how powerful Obi-Wan was. I always hoped that I would one day stand beside him as an equal. And I did. Not only did I get to do that, I got to sit beside him on the Jedi Council."

"Our memories of Obi-Wan are different. He was family to me," said Kia, "but for you, he was a hero and a colleague. Strange how one man can affect us so differently, isn't it?"

"Life circumstances," said Ahsoka. "No person is the same to another."

* * *

Luke Skywalker crossed his legs in meditation. The funeral had gone well but now was the time for life to move on. In the months leading up to his old Master's death, Luke had spent a lot of time with him meditating, trying to find some balance within it. This was the first time Luke had tried to meditate since Obi-Wan's death.

It was difficult to concentrate. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find the centre to mediate. Memories kept ripping through his head. One in particular was when Obi-Wan had officially asked him to be his Padawan. Thirteen years of age, Luke had always known Obi-Wan would be his Jedi Master but it was still a thrill to get that invitation.

 _Luke…_

Luke frowned. Where had that voice come from? He opened his eyes but no one else was in the room with him. He submerged himself into the Force again.

 _Luke…_

The voice wasn't coming from the Force. It was coming from _outside_ his meditation.

Coming to himself, Luke opened his eyes fully and this time saw a pearly figure, dressed in Jedi robes with a blue line circling around it. His eyes focused on the face and he gasped. "Master Obi-Wan!"

His old Master was there, in front of him. He was a Force ghost…

"Hello Luke."

Not many Jedi had learnt the ability to become a part of the Force after death. Most still moved on. Master Yoda had been the first of the Jedi Master's to use the ability after his own death nearly fifty years ago. He had appeared when needed to but his appearance's had gone sparser until he told them he had decided to pass on. It wasn't a surprise that Obi-Wan had learned the same technique.

"I seem to have confounded you," noted Obi-Wan.

Luke shook his head. "Not at all. I didn't think you would appear to me… I thought you'd appear to dad…"

"No. I won't ever appear to Anakin."

The younger man's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because I know if I appear to Anakin and talk to him, I will find it difficult to leave him. It's better for him and for me if I stay away," explained the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I come to you now because I need you to pass on a message for me."

Luke nodded. "Of course."

"To your father."

He had thought that might be coming. "What do you want me to tell him?"

Obi-Wan moved around the room and sat down on one of the meditation mats. "Tell him… Tell him that I will always be watching over him. No matter where he is, what he does, I will always be there looking after him. I know losing me will hit him hard. Anakin will try to hide it. He needs you more than ever. Help him."

Luke bowed respectfully to his old Master. "I will tell him."

A slight smile spread across Obi-Wan's face. "Thank you."

And then spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone.

* * *

"Dad?"

Anakin looked up from his brisk walk through the Temple. He wanted to be left alone. He had dealt with so many people during the day that he needed the space to sort out his thoughts. The funeral was over but he couldn't comprehend that his best friend – his brother – was gone. "What is it?"

Luke took his father's arm and pulled him aside, lowering his voice. "How are you?"

"Coping," answered Anakin. The bond still hurt.

"I have a – No, there is something I want to tell you. Advice, dad, if you'll have it," offered Luke, standing in front of Anakin.

"Go on…" answered Anakin slowly. He always valued any contributions his children could give him. He wasn't the only wise Skywalker Jedi around. Luke and Ben both were to.

"I know you and Master Obi-Wan were close… and I know it hurts you to think of him as gone, but he isn't really."

Anakin raised an eyebrow but didn't speak a word.

"You may not see him or hear him or even know he is there but Master Obi-Wan will always be watching over you," said Luke. He spun on his heel and swiftly walked away.

Anakin scratched the back of his head. "What was that about?" he muttered as he watched his son walk down the corridor before resuming his own journey towards the Council chambers.

* * *

Anakin stood alone, looking out into the skies above the Jedi Temple, from one of the balconies off the main Council chamber. It had been one of Obi-Wan's favourite places in his later years. A slight breeze tickled his hair. There was a gaping void in his heart. He could remember the last words his brother had spoken to him. A lump formed in his throat and he found it difficult to swallow. The memory scorched his brain, forcing him to relieve the moment Obi-Wan Kenobi passed away.

 _Obi-Wan lay on the bed, one arm outside of the covers, clutching Anakin's hand in a weak grip. "It's not the end, Anakin…"_

" _You won't be here anymore. How can it not be the end?" asked Anakin, the sense of incoming loss hitting him hard._

" _I'll be in your heart, remember" wheezed Obi-Wan, coughing, his shoulder juddering in an effort to control his pain. "We will meet again."_

" _Will we?" Anakin couldn't help but think they wouldn't. Sure they knew Qui-Gon had found a way to communicate with them beyond death but who said they would end up in the same place?_

" _I believe we will," whispered Obi-Wan. "It's something to look forward…too."_

 _Anakin could sense the strength leaving Obi-Wan. He didn't want to lose him. Tears gathered in his eyes. Obi-Wan's breathing became harsher and his life-force began to ebb. The cracks in their entwined bond began to appear. "Obi-Wan?"_

" _Hmm?" the dying man managed._

 _He wanted to beg him not to die but death was not something that could be prevented so he said something else: words that Obi-Wan would appreciate. "Thank you. For everything."_

 _Obi-Wan's lips barely moved as he spoke his next – and final – words: "It's okay… Ana…kin…"_

 _Obi-Wan lapsed into unconsciousness. He had joined the Force no more than an hour later._

Opening his eyes, Anakin let out a deep breath.

The funeral was final. There was no going back.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone.

His best friend, his mentor, his _brother_ was gone.

" _Remember…"_

But there was one thing Anakin Skywalker could do.

And that would be to remember the life and times of Obi-Wan Kenobi and to pass on his legacy that he had created throughout his family.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This was difficult to write. So its taken me a while to be able to feel comfortable with posting this. The ages of the characters I took a long time to decide and its odd to think that Luke and Leia are in their 80's in this story. But my understanding is that being a Jedi enables one to be able to live longer than normal so that is what I went with.**

 **So, Obi-Wan's chapter is done... Up next is Anakin's... I am still writing this chapter but I hope to be able to post it this time next week! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	2. Skywalker Tales

**A/N) My apologies in taking longer than I intended to get this chapter up. It was quite a difficult chapter to write. Some of you have enquired about Anakin's grandchildren but I am staying pretty much away from that subject until we know more about the characters in Episode VII. Though grandchildren are briefly alluded to in this chapter but none of them are seen. Rest assured, both Anakin and Obi-Wan have grandchildren in this universe! :D**

* * *

 **Two**

 **Skywalker Tales**

" _Three years ago the Jedi Order lost one of its most esteemed Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yesterday morning, they lost another one: Anakin Skywalker._

 _Anakin Skywalker, died aged one-hundred and nine, in the early hours of the morning surrounded by his three children. The strongest of all Jedi, Anakin Skywalker has many victories to his name. You would hardly believe he was once a slave on the outer rim planet, Tatooine, before he was brought to the Jedi Temple at nine years of age. His introduction to the Jedi Order was the first of many new changes the Jedi Order embarked upon in the following years._

 _Anakin Skywalker was the first of the Jedi Order to marry. He and his wife, the former Supreme Chancellor of the Republic: Padmé Amidala, who had once been Queen of Naboo, had three children together – twins: Luke and Leia followed by a younger son, Ben – all of whom are Jedi Knights._

 _Anakin joined the Jedi Council at a relatively early age and continued to be a wise leader in the Jedi Order until his death. He turned down the opportunity to be Grand Master of the Order when Master Yoda passed away, instead insisting that the Jedi did not need one leader, but rather work together to bring out the best of the Order. Anakin successfully put in place a new order of leadership._

 _Like his Master before him, Anakin Skywalker leaves behind a great legacy that will surely be remembered in years to come, not by just his family but by the Republic._

 _He leaves behind his three children: Luke, Leia and Ben, and five grandchildren."_

* * *

The three Skywalker children stood over a memorial that had been dedicated to their father and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The memorial would be used to teach of their legacy, the one they had left behind on the occasions of their deaths. All three Skywalker children knew that their names would not join the memorial. They would never achieve the legendary Force use their father had wielded but they could follow his example.

Anakin Skywalker had shown what was possible if one was dedicated to the Force. His success had enabled the evolution of the entire Jedi Order. Without him the Jedi Order would have been stuck in the same place it had always been, never moving forward, remaining stagnant. Love was not a weakness but it was a strength, one that could make a Jedi.

"Do you think the Force had anything to do with this?" asked Leia quietly.

Ben looked down at his older sister. Despite being the youngest he was taller than the twins. "Do you mean dad's passing?"

Leia shook her head. "No… I mean did the Force want the Jedi to change?"

Luke frowned. "I don't think the Force did anything."

"But it created dad, right? He had no father. Therefore the Force must have some conscience to be able to manipulate the medichlorians to create a child," pointed out Ben. "Did the Force choose grandmother because it knew she was special enough to have a child that could be extraordinary and change things if they took the right path?"

"You've always thought about those questions, haven't you Ben?" asked Leia.

Ben shrugged. "Yes. And so have you, Leia. Just not as much as me. Did the Force want us to exist? Were we supposed to? Dad was created to stop the Sith and bring balance. He did that. He saved Master Obi-Wan too, even when he should have died. Those two were tied together…" Whenever they had discussions regarding the Force, inevitable the subject changed rather quickly. At some point they would return to the question as to whether the Force had wanted the Skywalker children to exist. But for now their thoughts had returned to the parent they had lost.

"So much that when Obi-Wan died, a part of Anakin Skywalker went too," murmured Luke quietly. "I think that is when we started to lose him. They were one person – they had alga mated their Force presences together. You couldn't sense just one – it was always both. Half of dad was gone… He should have lived longer than he did…"

"Dad was ready," added Leia. "We all sensed it in his final hours."

"He was always going to be ready," Ben said, his eyes sweeping across the words of the memorial. "He wasn't whole."

Tears shined in Leia's eyes as she looked at her brothers. "He's whole again now."

The funeral had been held that morning but their father's passing had been something they had accepted in his final hours. There was no death, there was only the Force. They had each realised that though the physical person Anakin Skywalker had been was gone, his memory and his legend hadn't been forgotten. And never would be. His life, his name, his legend would be passed down throughout the Skywalker line.

His children would make sure of it.

* * *

She had once been Anakin Skywalker's apprentice but by the time of his death she had become his equal. A Master on the Jedi Council, Ahsoka Tano had become one of the most powerful and successful Jedi. She always reflected on the fact that if it hadn't been for Anakin she might not have reached her full potential.

Closing her eyes, Ahsoka could feel her mind reaching back, bringing back old memories.

She recalled seeing Anakin for the first time from afar. He had been just a child, just about to start his own Jedi training. Despite being so young, Ahsoka had been able to sense the strength of the Force within him. As she had grown, Ahsoka had got used to hearing of his exploits as a Padawan but she didn't always see him. When she had been chosen to be Anakin's apprentice, it had surprised her. They had clashed at first but Ahsoka had proven herself worthy. They had made a great team and she had learned a lot from Anakin's teachings. Their bond had also been one of the strongest in the Jedi Order, though not surpassing the one between Anakin and his own Master.

Ahsoka sighed. The bond was still raw but now broken. She tendrils that had once attached her to Anakin were no longer entwined with his essence. She remembered the decline of that bond from after Obi-Wan's passing. It had changed.

" _Our bond has changed, Ahsoka, because I am not whole. A part of me is gone. I will never get that back."_

Anakin had said that to her after Obi-Wan's passing but before his funeral. Anakin hadn't felt 'right' in the Force. Ahsoka had always been able to sense Obi-Wan in her bond with Anakin. When he had gone, that presence had disappeared, leaving but an empty shell with Anakin's presence trying to fill the void.

If there was one thing she would always remember about Anakin was his insistence that she trained Leia to be a Jedi Knight which Ahsoka had taken on. She hadn't really needed convincing to do that. She could remember that day well…

" _Leia is nearly thirteen, Ahsoka."_

 _Ahsoka had looked up from cleaning her lightsaber hilt. "And?"_

" _Well, Luke is spoken for and Leia needs a Master."_

 _Ahsoka's eyes widened in realisation. "You cannot be serious."_

 _A wicked glint had come in Anakin's eye and he folded his arm across his chest. "I am deadly serious. Who better then you to train my daughter?"_

" _I'm not going to get out of this am I?" she sighed, accepting it._

 _Anakin chuckled. "Nope. No escape at all. But I know you have been watching Leia in her classes lately. She has noticed and had asked me if you were thinking of training her. Leia has looked up to you and I know I wouldn't trust anyone else other than you to teach Leia the ways of the Jedi. And I'm not really allowed to train my own children…"_

" _I had been watching Leia," admitted Ahsoka. "She is very skilled with a lightsaber but also with words. She would make an excellent politician one day."_

 _Anakin snorted. "I know Leia has an interest in that path but I hope she pursues it after she has become a Jedi Knight." He patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "I know she will do alright by you."_

The conversation had ended there. A few days later, Ahsoka had formally chosen Leia Skywalker to be her Padawan. Though Leia had spent most of her Jedi life serving the Senate as the Jedi's representative, Ahsoka was still incredible proud of her former Padawan. It made it even more poignant that she was the daughter of her Master. As apprentice to Anakin, Ahsoka had seen what a great father he had been to his children. Whenever he could, Anakin spent it with his family. Though Ahsoka had chosen to not contact her family, Anakin had made the effort to include her in it.

It saddened Ahsoka that she hadn't been able to attend the funeral of Shmi Skywalker. Anakin had been slightly disappointed but had realised that her mission was an important one. In memory of Shmi Skywalker, Ahsoka had said her own goodbyes upon her return with Anakin by her side.

"He really loved her…" she murmured to herself. "And Padmé too."

And then it dawned on her why Anakin was so special.

"It wasn't his bravery or his ability to be a good Jedi, it was his compassion. And his love for those closest to him."

A slight smile pulled at the tips of Ahsoka's mouth. "Not only did he prove everyone wrong, Anakin showed that love was a vital part of a Jedi's relationship to the Force and how it could aid us instead of hinder us. Without the Council giving it a try, we wouldn't be where we are now today. Without Anakin, the Jedi Order would not have changed for the better. Instead it would be for the worse. And just maybe without love becoming a part of our code the Sith would have won all those years ago."

Ahsoka smiled gently. "Without love, none of us would be here now."

* * *

The night of Anakin Skywalker's funeral, the squadron that he had manned during his younger years performed an honour flight around Coruscant, in remembrance for his deeds. Part of the flight was former squadron leader Han Solo. Though now old himself at ninety-eight, Han still kept up flying. He felt he still had a few decades left in him yet. He didn't feel old. It probably helped he had the best healers at hand. But it had been years since he had sat in a Jedi star-fighter. But it had been an honour to be nominated to lead the squadron in honour of the great Jedi that had set it up.

The squadron was called the 'Skywalker Birds'. The squadron's name hadn't been Anakin's idea, rather a selection of names had been put forward by the original pilots selected by Anakin to be a part of the flight and the 'Skywalker Birds' had been the one they had all voted in favour of. Anakin had preferred the idea of naming it 'Rogue Squadron' as he intended to be more of a rogue when it came to obeying orders. However he had been outvoted. Han was contemplating the idea of suggesting renaming the squadron to Anakin's preferred name for it would be a perfect tribute to his memory.

Han could still remember the first time he had met Anakin. Saving two Jedi Master's had given him galaxy-wide recognition. In return for saving their lives, not only had Anakin brought Han into his squadron, he had also helped Han write off all his debts so he wouldn't become hunted by his former spice employers when he hadn't met the contract because of his interference when saving Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Han often wondered if Anakin had seen the future if he would have helped Han in the way he did. After all, giving him a place in the squadron, giving him a new life had enabled him to meet Leia. Which was something Anakin had not approved of, especially when his seventeen year old daughter started dating a man that was nearly a decade older than her… His reaction hadn't been pleasant, even for an esteemed Jedi Master.

One of his most precious memories of Anakin Skywalker was the man's permission to marry his daughter. Despite not approving at first and giving Han grief, Anakin had come around to the idea of Han becoming his son-in-law. Han always suspected that Anakin's wife and Obi-Wan had, had something to do with it. And he could understand Anakin's protectiveness of his only daughter. Han had been the same with his own daughter too. Though it was hard to be protective of a Jedi Knight.

Though the memory of his wedding day to Leia was one that would remain ingrained in his memory, though it wasn't the event itself, it was the promise he had given to his future father-in-law…

" _Solo."_

 _Han turned away from the mirror. He was just going over the final checks of his suit before he made his way to the Grand Hall where he would marry the love of his life. He swallowed as he saw Anakin Skywalker's stern expression, with his arms folded across his chest. Wearing the robes of the Jedi made him looked more intimidating._

 _Anakin Skywalker stepped forward, giving Han his glare – one he usually reserved for his students when they did something wrong. It made Han feel like a child._

" _You had better look after her," he stated._

 _Han's mind quickly wrapped around the implication of the words. "Of course."_

" _I know you love her. But if you hurt my little girl in any way…"_

 _Han raised a hand to stop the Jedi Master. "I won't. I love Leia."_

 _Anakin ignored his words, continuing with what he wanted to say. "…hurt her in any way, you had better run. Because I will come for you. I may be a Jedi but that does not mean I will not take action when my children are hurt and upset." He pointed a finger at Han's face. "You got that?"_

 _Han swallowed. Anakin could be scary sometimes. There were times when one had to go along with it though this was the first time Han had ever felt this way. Anakin had always been kind to him – apart from the first few months of his relationship with Leia – looking out for him and helping him out when he needed it. Han hadn't meant to fall in love with Leia but she had grown into a beautiful woman. He was lucky she had fancied him in return._

" _I'm waiting for an answer, Solo." Anakin tapped his foot impatiently._

" _I promise I won't hurt her," replied Han. "I love Leia too much to do that. I want to be with her for the rest of my life…"_

 _Anakin continued to stare at him for a few minutes before turning away from him and walking away, leaving Han feeling dumbfounded by Anakin's reaction but also concerned that he may just lose his job over his marriage. After all, Anakin had never referred to him as Solo._

 _Well, not for years anyway._

When Anakin had bought Leia up the aisle to become his wife, Han had received a smile and a nod of acceptance from Anakin. That was all he'd had from his future father-in-law that he had his permission. Han had always been grateful to both Anakin and Obi-Wan and he was glad that Anakin had not made trouble at the wedding. To this day, Han Solo did not know if the conversation before the wedding had been entirely serious or not.

But it was the promise he had made that was the most important thing to him. He had never hurt Leia in all the years of their marriage. They argued as couples do but their love for one another outweighed everything else. The greatest thing Han Solo could ever do for Anakin Skywalker was to keep his promise to never harm Leia Skywalker, and he was pleased he had been able to fulfil it.

"It's a good way to honour his memory," smiled Han. "Don't worry, Skywalker, your daughter is safe with me."

* * *

Cautiously Tian approached Ben, mindful that this had been a difficult day for the three Skywalker children. Tian could understand their loss having already lost her own parents and it was only right to give them space to grieve. Behind her, Kinlan-Jinn followed.

Ben spoke before either of them could speak. "Hi."

"You're coping well," Tian noted.

Ben shrugged. "I'm sad but I also know dad was ready. He was already half gone after Master Obi-Wan died."

Tian's mouth twitched. She still missed her own father. She had been the closer of the two Kenobi children to their father. As a child, she always remembered him telling her about how special Anakin Skywalker was and what he had done for their family. She knew Anakin had saved her father's life. But the consequences of that action had bound them together for the rest of their lives. Obi-Wan Kenobi's passing had shortened Anakin's own life but the Jedi Master hadn't minded, and his children appeared to have that impression.

"Hey, do you remember that time when dad and uncle Anakin took us to the zoo?" Kinlan-Jinn asked.

Tian grinned but Ben shook his head, indicating that he didn't remember. He and Tian were the same age however they didn't always recall the same things.

"How old were we?" asked Ben.

"Going on ten, I think," answered Tian.

Ben frowned. "Why don't I remember this?"

"You were poorly that day," said Kinlan-Jinn. "I was nearly four so it is one of my lesser memories but uncle Anakin was being so silly… I think dad was the only adult there!"

Ben smiled warmly. "I wish I could remember that. I bet dad's antics must have really annoyed Master Obi-Wan."

"I think they did," continued Tian. "Dad ended up telling Anakin that if he continued to act like a child then he would treat him like one. Naturally, your father disobeyed him so edged on by us, dad treated Anakin like a child. It was funny and memorable because it was in front of everyone who was visiting. Thankfully the story remained out of the press – I'm not sure how the general public would have felt when two of their well-known protectors did not act their age in their own time. I think at one point Anakin started crawling on hands and knees. Dad joked about getting him a leash."

Ben laughed. "So, is that why dad has a leash in his personal possessions?"

Tian nodded. "Exactly."

"Dad got the leash for Anakin for his next birthday," finished Kinlan-Jinn.

Tian folded her arms across her chest. "I don't think Anakin ever used it though…"

Ben's cheeks reddened. "I know he used it but not for the intention it was originally meant to serve."

"I'm not even going to pry in to what use he found for it," shuddered Tian. "I don't want to think about that in any way."

"Sorry," apologised Ben.

Kinlan-Jinn hastily moved the topic on. "If there is something to remember about Anakin Skywalker then the one thing that comes to mind is his ability to not act his age."

Both Tian and Ben smiled, for that was an accurate way to remember him.

If there was one thing they would never forget, it would be all the silly things Anakin Skywalker had done in his life. There were so many instances that they could remember, it filled their hearts to know that though Anakin may be gone, he could still entertain from beyond life itself.

* * *

This was the legacy of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Their names and deeds lived on in the hearts of their children, their exploits remembered by the Jedi Order and in the history archives.

Years later, a century after their passing, the Jedi Temple expanded, with a new wing installed to help cater for the influx of new Jedi trainees. Instead of being a bland name, the Jedi Council had chosen to name it after the two Jedi Knights that had changed the fundamental principles of the Jedi Order.

Without them, the Order would have remained stagnant and died, failing to survive the onslaught planned for the Republic by the former Chancellor of the Republic – Palpatine.

With them, the Order survived.

And flourished.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had saved the Jedi Order.

And this was their legacy.

 **The End**

 **There is a brief epilogue still to be posted which will appear in the next few days, probably either Thursday or Saturday late afternoon.**

 **I would say this series is nearly over but my brain has decided to give me more ideas! I will talk more about those in my author notes at the end of the epilogue.**

 **Until next time…**

 **the-writer1988**


	3. Epilogue

**Hello! And welcome to final chapter of this story… I kind of feel sad about ending this one as it does mark the end of the series I have been writing… However even though this is the last story in the 'A Mother's Love' universe, it does not mean it will be the last story I write in this universe... More on that in my author's notes at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Jedi's Legacy**

 **Epilogue**

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin opened his eyes and stared up into the face of Obi-Wan. He frowned, a sense of confusion entering his soul. "Aren't we supposed to be dead?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. He looked different somehow… As if years had been taken off him. He did look younger. Had the last few years been a very realistic dream? "It's not a dream. And yes we _are_ dead."

"If I'm dead and you are dead, then why are we in the healing chambers of the Jedi Temple?" Anakin pointed out, taking in the room he was in.

"You should look at yourself, Anakin," another voice said, stepping into the room.

Anakin's eyes bulged. "But that's… QUI-GON!" His mouth hung open. "But how…?"

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. "Aren't you wondering why I look younger than I did when I died? We may be Jedi but in reality we know very little about the Force. We always believed that we merged back into the Force when we died but Qui-Gon dedicated his studies to a way of existing within the Force beyond death. Throughout our years he has been watching us, looking over us, guiding us from after death. Our bodies may have expired but our souls live on. However, only Jedi have the ability to exist within this realm and we cannot stay here forever. At some point we have to return to the embrace of the Force. Qui-Gon knows his time is ending here."

Anakin frowned. "So, if we are dead, and you look like your younger self, can I do it too?" He held up one wrinkled old hand. "I may be old but I'd like to look young."

"Still vain…" noted Qui-Gon smiling in a teasing manner.

"Anakin always did spend more time inspecting his appearance in the mirror before missions," grinned Obi-Wan.

"Hey!" Anakin chastised, sitting up from the bed, glaring at the two Jedi in front of him. "You spent a lifetime teasing me and I have to put up with it after death to?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest. "No." He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just think about being young. Your body will change. In fact, this isn't even a body. Save for a few added textures, we are translucent. An image of our physical personae preserved within the Force."

Anakin closed his eyes and thought about his younger self. "Did it work?" he asked. He hadn't felt a change but then would he notice any changes if he was dead? He wasn't a person anymore, just a remnant of the person he had been. He suddenly felt frightened about that.

Anakin Skywalker was _dead_.

"Don't freak out, Anakin," cautioned Obi-Wan. "It is strange getting used to this. And we can choose to move onto the next plane. We do not have to linger if we do not want to. But we can still watch over those that we love."

"But mum and Padmé are not here, right?" asked Anakin quietly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, they are not. They do not have the ability to linger in the realm between. This is where we are, Anakin, at the gateway to death but not having completely left the realm of life. We can exist without bodies because we have the Force. I've been here a few years now. I've watched over you and your family since I died. I'm just sad that you joined me quicker than you should have done."

Shrugging, Anakin smiled. "I don't care. We're linked too thoroughly to be separated. We cannot exist without one another. Our Force bond was unique among the Jedi Order. Neither can live while one dies – we learned that decades ago."

"I feel bad that you had to die because of me," sighed Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's stern voice forced the younger Jedi to look up at him. "Anakin did not die because of you. He died because it was the will of the Force. The Force willed you two together, wound you so tightly that what affected one, affected the other. Without you two, the Jedi Order would be gone and the Sith would be in its place."

"I lived a long life," continued Anakin, swinging his legs out over the side of the bed and standing up. "More than most humans do. I set out to accomplish what I needed to do in life anyway. I'm happy. Contented." Though he did miss his mother and Padmé. He hoped when he chose to move on from this place he would see them then. But it seemed only Jedi could retain their identities for a short while after death. It was unlikely the two people Anakin loved more than anything in the world would be spared losing their identities. He suspected he would lose his identity too when he chose to move on.

Obi-Wan stepped up closer to his friend. "Who knows what happens beyond this realm. We could meet those we love once again."

"Or we might not," noted Anakin. "You've had a few years to get used to this… This is new to me."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "It was hard for me to. But like me, you'll come through this. The most important part for me here is that I have been given the chance to see my family continue on and to advise when necessary. I never appeared to you after I was gone, but I did to Luke and my own children."

Anakin frowned, stepping backwards from his life-long friend. "Why didn't you appear to me?"

"Because I thought if I did, it would be harder for me to leave you. Luke told you that I was watching over you, didn't he?"

Nodding, Anakin slowly acknowledged his former Master's words. "He did."

"I told him to say that. Out of anyone else in our world, I watched over you most of all."

A slight smile pulled at Anakin's face. "And to think I thought my son was just trying to comfort me rather than give me a message from you."

"It doesn't matter," forgave Obi-Wan. "I probably would think the same as you."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "No, you knew I was watching over you, Obi-Wan. You would have believed Anakin was always with you, just as I always was."

"You would," replied Anakin. He folded his arms across his chest. "So… what else is there to this place? Or is it just this place?"

"I think it is time I took you on a little tour, Anakin…" grinned Obi-Wan.

Dutifully, Anakin followed his friend out the door, with Qui-Gon following in his wake.

* * *

Years later, once the Skywalker and Kenobi children had died and joined them in the realm of in-between, Anakin and Obi-Wan chose to move on, choosing to leave it in the capable hands of their heirs.

A swirling vortex was situated outside the in-between plain that would lead them to their next destination. They would pass on. Qui-Gon had taken this path years ago once Anakin and Obi-Wan had settled into being disembodied spirits, and watching over their loved ones in the realm before.

They had already said their goodbyes to their Jedi children. Now it was time to move on.

They stood in front of the end of the realm-in-between, contemplating the future. Did they even have a future? What would happen to them once they passed on? Would they forget one another? Would they be separated? Or would they just float within the Force, unable to do anything to help those that needed it?

"Are you ready?" whispered Anakin. He felt afraid but also content that he was going at the right time. He was ready to go on the next great adventure.

"Yeah."

"You were ready years ago, weren't you?" Anakin queried, frowning gently.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was strange to sigh without breathing but it had been a sensation he had long since gotten used to after settling in to the world between. Despite not being inside a living vessel anymore, their Force spirits kept all the nuances of being alive. "I was… yeah."

"Then why did you wait?" Anakin cocked his head to the side.

"Because I didn't want to go without you," answered Obi-Wan. "And I knew you wouldn't leave until your children were here. We've been together most of our life, why should we move on without one another?" He held out his right hand.

Anakin took it, their hands clenching together. Ahead of them the whiteness expanded. This area had always been here but both had chosen to ignore this area in the realm-of-inbetween until it came to the day they needed to depart. Looking at it properly for the first time in years, Anakin felt an incredible amount of Force energy drawing from it, luring him in. He felt content and at peace, ready to take that next step. "I'm glad you waited. Doing this with you makes it easier."

"I know." Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Thank you, Anakin."

"For what?"

"For being my brother." Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's hand.

"You too," reciprocated Anakin. Without Obi-Wan, Anakin doubted he would be here now, on the cusp of passing on and leaving the world for good, but with his best friend, his Master, his brother here, it made a difficult situation easy. He could see, as he looked at Obi-Wan's face, that he felt the same. He indicated the swirling white vortex in front of them. "Shall we?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "One more thing." He turned startling blue eyes upon Anakin. "May the Force Be With You."

Anakin smiled. "You too."

Together they walked into the light beyond.

 **The End**

 **So, here we go, at the end of their journey. They have moved on, passed on together. It may come across cheesy but this is how I visualised this series ending. Obi-Wan and Anakin were deeply connected in life – so much so that one could not live as a whole person without the other. And their love for one another prompted Obi-Wan to stay with Anakin until he felt ready to move on past being Force ghosts.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who have stayed with me throughout this series. It has been an exciting adventure to go on.**

 **HOWEVER, though this is the last story in the series chronologically, my brain decided to give me further plots that I can write for this series! I have another 5 ideas that I do plan to write for this series.**

 **So, without further ado, the next story to be published in this series will be entitled 'Knighthood'. This is a one-shot fic about Ahsoka being Knighted.**

 **After that, the next fic is a full-length story entitled 'Future of the Jedi'. It is a story about Luke and Leia's first mission as Padawan's with their respective Master's: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Things go wrong… That is all I will say about that!**

 **Details of the other three ideas will be revealed once these two stories are written.**

 **When will these stories arrive?**

 **I do not think I will be starting 'Future of the Jedi' this year though. 'Knighthood' will probably be written and published quite quickly, however I do have other fics that I would like to write first. These include my Star Wars/Doctor Who crossover – which I am probably on the last third of as I am pre-writing it. I aim to have that done and posting in October. After that I have a Kingdom Hearts one-shot I want to write and post as well as a multi-chaptered fic I am working on. Following that I have one idea for a Harry Potter story I'd like to write as well – though this story will probably be the one I will choose to work on and pre-write before publishing anything of so it is possible I could start writing 'Future of the Jedi' in November this year but I am anticipating it to be early next year.**

 **I will be updating my profile on a monthly basis. So if anyone would like to keep up to date with my fic progress, please check back at the end of every month!**

 **Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement! I look forward to returning to this universe for 'Knighthood' and 'Future of the Jedi'…**

 **Until then,**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~the-writer1988~**


End file.
